Emotions and feelings
by Amisgirl
Summary: Hiro is annoyd about Kai and his lifestyle,but he is going to find out how little he really knows One-shot HiroxKai (i have no clue about the rating so)


I made few changes in Kais past.

I own only the plot...

The sun shined brightly through the Granger Dojos kitchen window. Tyson and Max were eating their breakfast around the kitchen table where Chief was typing Dizzie. Rei was happyly making more breakfast for them by chopping some fruits. They would have charitymatch on afternoon so they needed to have their strenght. Hiro wacthed the four boys who were all still in their pj`s.

"Morning bro!" Tyson greeted his brother

"Good morning boys" Hiro replayd "Rei, Is the coffee ready?"

"Yes but I don´t think you will like is my extra strong mixture for didn´t come home last night..again"

"Every time grampa leaves us by ourself, he does that"Said Hiro worryly

`O_h Kai,Been drinking again..so stupid time and time will my Kai learn not to get drunk every 2__nd__ night..wait?my Kai...no no..he just erogant team mate of Ty`s!`_

Speak from the devil,there was a sound of front door opening and was stumbeled in the kitchen and emptied his pockets to the kitchen counter; his iPhone,packet of cigarettes, lighter, wallet and keys. He was wearing thorn jeans and black shirt which was unbuttoned,he was paler that usually and had dark sircles under his eyes or was that just his messed eyelineings.

.He sat on the counter next to the coffee pot poured cup of cofee for him self.

"Rei,could you give me one of thouse painkillers of mine from the top shelve?" asked Kai with a wispering did like he was asked.

"Where have you been all night?In a club or with one of those boyfrinds of yours?"Guestened Hiro.

He didn´t like the fact that spend nights out drinking in his age,17, Kai was still under doing god knows what with guys older than of those guys were older than Hiro and he was 20.

"Don´t shout and yes I was in a club last night and yes I was spending my night with some guy"

"Some guy?Is that your anwser?!"

"I didn´t cathc his name or if I did I was too drunk to you glad now?"

"Oh good God!You can´t keep living like this"Hiro saind and ran his hans through his hair.

"Why, are you worried"asked Kai sarkasticly´_I wish you...what no don´t...what is it to me what __**he **__thinks`_

_`Yes`"_ did you remember that we have bey match today?You are exsample for your teammates"

"I´ll be painkiller is starting to work"said Kai while sipping his coffee.

"Arghhh un-fuking belivevable"Hiro ran his finger through his hair again in frustaration.

"Don´t swear Hiro,it´s bad exsample for the youngers" Kai told him sarcasticly.

"Like your one to talk little slut"

"Hn,it´s not reason you to get mad at because I´m getting laid and you don`t"

Kai knew that that hit Hiros were only gays in the house and being gay blader wasn´t the best to your reputation so Hiro being gay was secret what only few people had had couple of boyfriends but they had dumped him because he was still in closet.

"Guys calm down,don´t waste your energy like we have match ´s focus on that."Tyson said trying to calm the situation between the his big brother and his friend.

"Why is he living us ´s not like he couldn´t have place on his own"Hiro wondered out loud.

"Because BBA rules says that underaged bladers can´t live alone"anwered Kai arrogantly and took slice of apple from Reis chopping board and took a bite from it.

"Wait a sec, dosen´t your granfather live in the mansion in the other side of the can go and live there" Hiro suggested

The other four boys gasbed in shock;suggesting something like that to Kai, but then again Hiro didn´t know about Kais that didn´t easy Kais jumped down from the counter and hit Hiro ringht in the face hard, but not with full force.

"Don´t speak from about things you know a fucking anything" he said with a threatening voic and went to upstair to his room.

"I´ll go after him"Said Max and followed Kai`_He might act cold but I know he is really hurt now´_

Rei gave a napkin to Hiro for his nosebleed and Max took icebag from freezer to Hiros neck to stop bleeding.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" asked Hiro angrily "He has right to act that way"

`_Even thoug he is cute when he is angry...`_

All the remaining boys watched each other guestionly.

"Shoul we tell him" asked Tyson from others

"Tell me what?" asked Hiro but no one listened

"I know Kai dosen´t want anyones know but I think it helps the situation if Hiro knows." Said Rei

"What we are going to tell you about Kai is something really personal and rarely speaks sbout it."

"After Kais parents died when he still littlr, he was raised in a abbey in Russia among many others including Demolition were trained to be emonationless soldiers to take over the was cruel.

They were beaten up,raped,stabbed, you name it they did it."continued Chief

Hiro stared them.`_now they must be lieing.`_

"About year befor the Bladebreakers was formed Kai was taken away from abbey because he couldn´t be took blade called Black Dranzer and tried it and caos he came to live with his granfather Voltaire."Tyson ended

"So why dosen´t he want to live with Voltaire if he saced him from abbey?"asked Hiro

"Voltaire was the owner of that abbey and who was going to take over the he lived in Hiwatari mannor he still was beaten up."

"Kai was beaten by old man?" asken Hiro in disbelive.

"His granfather had the mental power to prevent Kai to fight back but we were able to get him to the good still has a habit punish himsefl from showing feelings even now a days,"

`_Oh Kai...I´m so sorry`_

At upstairs Kai had locked himself in was in the other side of the door trying to speak to Kai

"Kai let me in or come need to speak about what just happened downstairs."

"There is nothing to talk about." answered Kai who was sitting on bathroom floor and leaning to the door.

`_I just showed emotions in front of you are you doing to me Hiro?You make me have all these feelings...God this is so annoying`_

"I know that you are upset what he said and from the fact you...you reacted like you did but it´s ok to have emotions and like how they say"

"I know,you all have told me alredy that peole have feelings"."`_But it dosen´t include me`_

"Max? Can you do me afavor?"

"Sure what is it"

"Could you bring my stuff from kitchen to me.I can´t go in there right now"

"Sure,I´ll be back soon"Said Max and went downstais

Kai rose up and walked to opened it and took a razor blade from there.

He lifted it and cut deep in his wathsed in mirror and whispered to himself.

"Sorry Max.I neededto do emotions, no feelings, no pain"

Max walked in kitchen and went for pick up Kais had come there whe he was at upstairs.

"How is he ?" asked Rei

"Upset, it´s reasonble considering what he has been..."Max stopped when he remembered that Hiro was there.

"Don´t worry Max, they told me about Kais past" Said Hiro with a worried voice

"I don´t think Kai will be happy about that" the blond said

"Well Hiro needed to know,we all live, train and go tournaments together so we are like family" offenced Rei

"Yeah, now that Hiro knows he can understand Kai better" continued Rei

"I don´t think Kai will it like that"

"Think what?" came stern answer from kitchen door

"Kai? Umm nothing"answered Chief

"Kenny what is going on?"

"It´s just that Tyson dosen´t want to blade in todays match and we weren´t sure that you want blade in macth like this,you know weak opponents and so" blunted Hilary

"Is that so Tyson?"asked Kai

"Yeah thats right, my training hasen´t been in last couple days so I thought it would be better if you blade" the younest blunette said

"Hn,it´s true that you have had eye games with Hilary while you leave in half a hour"Said Kai and walked blushed madly.

"Okey"came replay from others

"Hey I don´t have eye games with Hil" Tyson shouted after him but Kai was long gone

The atmosphere in the match was was had lost his match and Rei was playing his one right now.

"Rei must win we are going to win"said Chief worringly

"He can do it easyly,you´ll see" said Kai calmly

"He is struggeling and you say he´ll win easyly?" Hiro asked angrily "Rei try to keep up with him"

But he didn´t and suddenly the opponents blade fly out of the dish.

"I told you was Reis plan all a newie drobs for traps like that"Kai said calmly ja eyed Hiro mockily.

"That´is it!You are blading this match,Ty is!" told Hiro

"I´m blading and thats it." said Kai and started wald towards the dish,but Hiro grabbed him from wrist and when he felt something in the wrist and looked at ans saw the fresh scars in Kais skin

"How did you get this?" He asked

Kai just junked himself away from Hiro went for the dish

The battle was quick and it almost ended befor it had started

Kai walked pass him team mates who were partying their went to lockerroom to get changed and was soon followed by other who chatted about the battles

"Kai was the best,so quick match" the blond said

"You guys would have been in trouble if it wasen`t for Kai" told Hilary to them

"Yeah,we are lucky to have him" Tyson continued

"Kai, I would like to a word with you"said Hiro seriously

"Why?" asked the others,but Hiro just ignored them

"Kai?"

"I have nothing to talk about with you" The pheonix aswered

"I think you know,about what I noticed in eder talk in private or with other"

Kai eyed the four boys and the girl

"I have nothing to hide"he answered calmly

"Are you debressed or something?whats wrong"

"Hiro,what´s going on?"asked Tyson

"Kai, show them your left wrist" Hiro ordered but Kai didn´t obey

Hiro took Kai from wrist showed the scar to the yanked his hand covered the scars with his other watched him shock.

"So Kai,do you mind explain?" questened Hiro

"It´s nothing"

"Nothing,you say that slashing your wrist is nothing?"shouted Tyson"Why?"

"Why not?I needed to"

"Explain!"ordered Hiro

"Because of you Hiro."That was a shock to all of them ecspecially to Hiro

"You made me show emotions this mornings.I can´t have emotions." He shouted "You don´t even know how you make me feel.I can´t have feelings,not like this" He put his back on wall and took sitting hugged his knees.

"You see,you did can´t go on like this"

"Out,left me alone Kai" Hiro told the walked to Kai and bent down.

"Kai?I´m sorry,but I can´t help it that you have feelings for me "Hiro tryed to put his arm around the younger blunette but this tried to hit him,but happened something unexpected.

Hiro cupped his hands in Kais cheeks annd kissed quickly but fearcly.

"I´m sorry" he turned away but Kai pulled him kiss was the feelings now made

some sense for both of Kai pulled away

"I can´t"

"You don´t like me back?" asked Hiro sadly

"I do,thats the body I care gets hurt,my parents,Tala and the others,Hn even Tyson and others.I can´t take it anymore"

"All of your friends are fine now and whatever happened to your parents wasen´t you fault"

"But it was"

"It wasen´t"

"YES IT WAS" Hiro went quiet "My father fell in love with a drugs user,my years after they got me but `cause father was always working and my mother didn´t have the strenght to take care of me,she took died to overdose and that was too much to my commmited sueside."Kai started to cry

"I´m so sorry" Hiro said and hugged the youger teen."But I want to be with you and I´m not letting you go if you feel the same to me"

"Hiro..."

"Kai, I love you.I know it now and I´m sorry about the way I have treated you"

"Hiro,I think I...love you too"

They shared a kiss

"Aww,they are so cute" was Hilarys voice heard from the doorway

"Does this mean I´ll Kai brother-in-law?"asked Tyson

"Well that is what I hope for" shouted Hiro


End file.
